Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a touch sensor and a display apparatus including the same.
Discussion of the Related Art
A touch sensor is a device for allowing a human finger or other contact mechanism to contact a character or a figure displayed on a screen of a display apparatus so as to input a user command and is attached onto an image display apparatus. The touch sensor converts a contact point of a human finger or the like into an electrical signal and uses the converted electrical signal as an input signal.
A method for implementing a touch sensor may include a resistive method, an optical sensing method, a capacitive method, and so on. A touch sensor in the capacitive method detects a change in capacitance formed between a human finger and at least one conductive detection pattern, a ground electrode, or the like during contact with the human finger or an object, and converts the contact point into an electrical signal.
For convenience of use and sophisticated design aesthetics, a touchscreen-type display module including a touch sensor for input has also been preferred for an automated teller machine (ATM) device, common home appliances, such as a television (TV), and portable electronic devices, such as a cellular phone.
Recently, for thinner portable terminals, an in-cell-type display apparatus configured by installing elements constituting a touchscreen in a display device has been developed.